1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-mode switch, and more specifically, to a multi-mode switch for a plasma display panel (PDP) or other applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The power switches in PDP driving circuits act in three modes. The first is in off-mode, the second is in fully on-mode and the third is in variable resistor mode or large resistor mode. In the prior art, it is necessary to use two power switches to cover the three modes.